Untouchable
by quinnthatsgay
Summary: You really wish she's yours. Rated T for language.


**This was a fast , side sort of story. I was really bored and fucking freaking out. Tomorrow, i'll be taking my final result. If i fail math again, i'm gonna fucking beat myself. Wish me luck?**

**Any grammar/spelling error all mine. **

**Oh and i don't know but I think some part actually pretty... sexual? No i don't write sex scene cause' i can't but i don't know. You decide. And I don't drink so i don't know how hangover feel, i just did some research. **

**I listened to these songs while writing this.**

**Untouchable by Taylor Swift (i prefer Taylor version, sorry Luna Halo fans!)**

**Down by Jason Walker**

**You're Missing It by Jason Walker**

**Cry by Jason Walker**

**Calls Me Home by Shannon LaBrie (Hogwarts i love you)**

**Breathe Me by Sia**

**follow me on tumblr? I follow back (unless you're a homophobe then no) ; ieatvanilla(.)tumblr(.)com**

**disclaimers: no i do not own Glee, if so Brittana will kiss already and no Ryan that wasn't a kiss.**

* * *

><p>You stared at her. She was sleeping, her beautiful big brown eyes were close, her perfect thick lips in a thin line, yet she still looked like an angel. God, how can someone be that pretty? <em>You thought.<em>

You kissed her forehead and wrapped your arm around her waist as you put the blanket to cover her naked body. You sighed, you really want to be with her the way other people could. You really want to hold her hand in public, you really want to kiss her in public, you really want to call her your girlfriend, you really want to have her heart, and most of all you really want to be able to tell her you love her. Even in private. Even in bed while you both make love.

But right now, all you can do is love her, even though she doesn't know that. Even though she might think what you both had was nothing but a fling.

* * *

><p>You saw her, the next day at her locker. You smiled, but your smiled faded as you saw a tall, gigantic boy with stupid grinned and dimple walked toward her. He stroked her arm as he talked. You clenched your jaw. God, all you can think about was you really want to kick him on his man-part and beat the shit out of him and scream that the girl he was talking to is the love of your life.<p>

But you didn't do any of those things.

You just walked away.

* * *

><p>You kissed her.<p>

She was beneath you, gasping for air as you kissed her neck. You licked that particular spot that always made her moaned and always made you smirk.

Her hands were pulling your hair, it's hurt a little but you liked it. She pulled your head and pressed her lips on yours. Gosh, her lips.

Every time you undress her, you'd always stared at her. There's something in her eyes that changed whenever you undressed her and you loved it. You shivered whenever she gave you that look.

She didn't stay that night. After few minutes of staring at each other's eyes, she stood up and put on her cloth. You frowned.

"Rach?" she didn't even turn around.

"Where are you going?" Still she just kept putting on her cloth.

You stood in front of her and you stroked her cheek.

"Hey, you okay?" you whispered. She closed her eyes.

Your heart, your heart beat so fast.

"I can't do this anymore," she said, whispered back.

Your arms leave her waist.

"What?"

"Finn asked me out on a date tomorrow," You looked away, frustrated. You eyed the wall behind her, you really want to punch it.

"And you accept it," she nodded.

"I'm sorry but this, whatever we had, hurt too much. I need someone in my life who actually care for me and not just… my body," she sounded disgusted.

"I need love and not lust," she added.

You wanted to tell her you love her, you do but your brain took over your heart.

You nodded. She looked at you; her brown eyes stared at your hazel. You begged her not to leave you with your eyes; you guess she can't see it because she then walked away.

You didn't realize you were crying until the tears fell down on your knee.

* * *

><p>She and Finn walked to school together the next day, hand in hand. He had that stupid smiled on his face while he whispered something in her ear.<p>

You gripped your hand so hard, your knuckle turned white.

Santana put her hand on your shoulder as she walked to you to your class.

* * *

><p>You heard him. You heard him while he talked to Artie. You really want to punch him.<p>

"I think it's gonna happen tonight, y'know. Cause' she was like all over me t'day, do I need to bring her flower or somethin?" he whispered to Artie, he shrugged.

"I think I should,"

"Whatever works with you." Artie said.

You skipped Glee that day.

* * *

><p>You can't help it. You lay on your bed, picturing them.<p>

You pictured her on the date with him, touching hands. Lips touching. You pictured her on his bed, continue kissing, her hand on his chest, he took off her dress, he kissed her with her naked. Your stomach was so sick. You wanted to vomit, but you just continue crying until you fell asleep.

You woke up with puffy eyes the next day. You put on tons of makeup. And then you saw them, his hand wrapped around her shoulder, they walked passed you. She looked at your for a moment before she turned back at him.

You saw something. You don't know what, but you saw something in her eyes.

But you ignored it.

She's with him.

* * *

><p>At Puck's party, almost half of the people were drunk. You're not, you only had one bottle. You looked as she sat on the couch with a beer in her hand as she looked you. Her boyfriend was passed somewhere. She was sitting with Mercedes and Kurt, they both also drunk. She stood up and walked toward the bar and put down her beer. A guy stood behind her, touching her waist, she was trying to walk away.<p>

You walked toward them and glared at him.

"Get the hell away from her," you said slowly. He walked away immediately.

"You okay?" you asked.

She looked at you and nodded. She took your hand and walked you to a bedroom. Puckerman's guest bedroom. She locked the door and kissed you.

Your eyes widen. You pushed her.

"You're drunk," you told her. She grabbed your head and kissed you again. It was rough, and out of nowhere you kissed her back.

She pushed you down the bed as she unbuttoned her blouse. You swallowed your saliva, as she crawled on top of you. She kissed you again.

You missed her lips so much.

She straddled you, and took off your shirt. You kissed her neck and searched for the spot.

She moaned. You smirked and continue attacking the spot.

Once you were both naked, you rolled over and stared at the girl beneath you.

"I love you." You don't know where you got the courage to say that, but you did. She smiled at you and kissed you again.

* * *

><p>You placed the water and aspirin on the bedside table. She slowly opened her eyes; she frowned and rubbed her temples.<p>

"Here have some water and aspirin," you said. Her eyes widen.

"Quinn?"

You smiled a little.

"What are you doing here?" She looked around the room.

"Where am I?" She looked down at her body.

"And why am I naked!" she snapped and then she closed her eyes and laid her head on the pillow.

"Drink this okay?" You handed her the aspirin and the water. She took it.

"Where's Finn?"

You clenched your teeth. Of course, she would ask for him, you thought.

"I don't know."

"Who was I'm with last night?" she freaked out, you handed her blouse and skirt. And then you put down her bra and panties. And then you walked away.

You cried all the way home.

* * *

><p>You walked to the door.<p>

"I'm coming!" Gosh, you sighed.

You opened the door and your eyes widen.

"R-rachel?"

"Is-is your mother home, Quinn?"

You took few seconds.

"No."

She walked toward you and closed the door. Your brow furrowed.

"I love you."

And then she kissed you.

"You love me?" she nodded. You smiled.

"I thought all you want was… sex," she blushed.

"But last night you told me you love me."

"You remember that?"

She nodded. You lifted her up and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around your waist as you carried her to the couch.

"Wait, you're with Finn,"

"We're over, my heart belongs to you. Only you," you grinned. She leaned in,

"Wait," she groaned, you can't help but to chuckle.

"Did you and him… do you guys…" she smiled.

"No, not even close."

You kissed her again.

"Gosh, I love you so much."

The next day you walked with her, hands interlocked with a smirked on your face. She kept telling you to stop smirking but you can't help it.

She's finally yours.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**Oh and... are there any Crisabel English fic? **


End file.
